


I Want (Only Your) Attention

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want (Only Your) Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is shite. First smut, bad smut, and oblivious author. What more could you ask for?

Baekhyun loved attention. He craved it, craved the addicting feeling of people paying attention to him and only him. Of course, Baekhyun knew it was completely conceited of himself to think that, but on the other hand he really didn't give a shit. Baekhyun would say anything to bring attention to himself. Be it a funny, sarcastic, or dirty remark, he wasn't afraid to open his mouth to say what was on his mind at the current time. Another thing Baekhyun loved almost as much as attention were the reaction's he received from his fellow members.

Like Kyungsoo.

If Baekhyun was being 'annoying', Kyungsoo wasn't afraid to put him in an uncomfortable headlock to shut him up. Although it wasn't very fun, Baekhyun sometimes couldn't control his mouth before Kyungsoo unleashed his wrath on him.

Jongin's also very fun to tease.

Baekhyun had once graphically described a sex scene from a porno he had recently seen and Jongin's face had flushed an incredibly bright red. It was fun to see how many shades of red the younger could sport.

But there was one person who, no matter what Baekhyun said, never really acknowledged Baekhyun and his witty comments (if he does say so himself).

Kim fucking Joonmyun.

Honestly, Baekhyun usually wouldn't care since he has so many other people who wait on him hand and foot, but there's just something about Joonmyun. Joonmyun is just so friendly with everybody, never really giving another member more or less attention than the other.

It was infuriating.

"Does your face always do that when you cry?" Baekhyun had teased him. They, as in Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Joonmyun had finished watching a particularly sad movie when Baekhyun started to crave for attention once again.

Joonmyun, mother fucking Kim Joonmyun, had just smiled his insufferable smile and laughed off his remark.

Bet he wouldn't smile like that if my dick was in his mouth. And whoa, that thought had snapped Baekhyun out of it. No, no, having sexual thoughts about your leader, about Junmyeon, is strictly off limits.

Wasn't it?

And fuck, now Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from seeing Joonmyun spread out on his bed, sweat glistening off his body as Baekhyun fingered him, the breathy moans that would come out of those pretty lips, how Joonmyun would scream his name as he-

"What the hell Baekhyun? Could you please, oh I don't know, take your raging boner somewhere else where it doesn't disturb the peace!?" Jongdae scolded, pushing him off the couch.

Chanyeol was laughing unattractively loud while Joonmyun sent him a sympathetic look.

Baekhyun blinked, dazed. "Holy shit, I'm so fucked," he mumbled as he shuffled to his room, not at all embarrassed of his prominent boner.

-

The next couple days were spent madly jerking off to a certain leader and giving daily bubble tea's to shut a snotty brat from spilling the beans since apparently, 'you fucking jerk off every night moaning Joonmyun's name while I'm trying to sleep for fuck's sakes!'

Whatever.

"Why don't you just confess?" Kyungsoo interrupted the silence of the kitchen. Baekhyun had been sitting alone at the counter just eating some pudding when Kyungsoo had just dropped in.

"Confess to who?" Baekhyun replied before stuffing another mouthful of pudding into his mouth.

"Joonmyun, who else?"

And Baekhyun couldn't help but choke on his pudding. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before sitting across from Baekhyun.

"Really, Baekhyun? The way you eye fuck him whenever you two are in the same vicinity is nowhere near subtle," he drawled out, sounding bored with himself. "Well, hyung hasn't noticed so I guess that counts for something."

Baekhyun glared at Kyungsoo, pointing his spoon at him threateningly. "Can you shut up? Besides, I already have it planned out."

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Baekhyun sent him a smug smile. "Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd really like to finish this delicious pudding without having to throw it back up because of your face."

-

Well that was a new record for the fastest headlock Baekhyun's ever been in.

-

Baekhyun decided to put his plan to action when Joonmyun said he was staying back to clean while everyone else went out to eat.

"Although, you guys should stay back and help," Joonmyun had complained while pouting cutely. Well, sort of cutely.

Sehun had scoffed before patting his back. "Have fun, hyung. See you in a couple of hours."

Before they left, Baekhyun pulled Jongdae aside and gave him a couple won. "Yo, if you don't wanna see or hear me getting it on with Joonmyun then you guys should stay out a little longer."

Jongdae gave him an incredulous look. "This is only 200 won! What the hell am I supposed to do with this at a club? Buy a fucking lollipop!?"

Baekhyun smiled. "Why not? Now, shoo shoo!" And with that, the other members were gone without another word.

After physching himself up, Baekhyun decided to seduce Joonmyun as best as he could.

Joonmyun, bless him and his perfect ass, was bent over picking up game controlles and DVD boxes. At the sound of somebody else's footsteps, he looked back and spotted Baekhyun.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Joonmyun curiously asked as he straightened himself back up.

Damn. There goes that position.

Baekhyun stepped closer, a smirk on his face. Okay, subtle flirting Baekhyun, subtle.

"'Cause I wanted to stay back so I could maybe fuck your brains out?"

Wow, good job Baekhyun. Go fuck yourself.

Aaand silence. Joonmyun was staring, his eyes wide in shock. Oh look, he dropped a DVD. And another one. And another-

"Okay," he whispered and- wait, did Baekhyun hear that correctly? Did smiley, friendly, seemingly composed Joonmyun agree to let Baekhyun fuck his brains out?

Thankfully Baekhyun didn't have to answer that because Joonmyun was on him in seconds, his soft lips pressing insistently against Baekhyun's.

"Fuck," Baekhyun groaned as he brought his hands up to grip Joonmyun's hair to bring him closer. Joonmyun had decided to use that precise moment to slip his tongue in and Baekhyun couldn't have been more ecstatic.

"My room," Baekhyun growled, pulling Joonmyun's head back to mouth at his neck. "Now."

Joonmyun just nodded before he pulled Baekhyun along. Their transition might have been a tad bit faster if they had stopped groping each other and kept the face sucking to a minimum but hey, the other members were going to be out for a while so who was to stop them from taking their sweet time?

By the time Joonmyun was splayed underneath Baekhyun on his bed, both were already naked and Baekhyun couldn't have been more proud of the new marks that were currently littering Joonmyun's neck. He loved the way Joonmyun was panting underneath him, how his eyes were following his every movement, and just how fucking perfectly debauched Joonmyun looked right at the moment.

"Beautiful," Baekhyun whispered as he started to go down on Joonmyun's nipples. Joonmyun let out a little whimper, and Baekhyun felt his cock twitch at the gorgeous sound.

"That's right, I wanna hear your voice hyung," Baekhyun smirked as he spread Joonmyun's legs apart.

At that, Junmyeon covered his mouth, embarrassed.

Baekhyun tutted. He dragged his mouth lower and lower, trailing kisses down his body before reaching Joonmyun's erect cock. He lightly blew on it, causing Joonmyun to shudder.

"Now, if you want something, you should ask for it. Isn't that right, hyung?" Baekhyun innocently asked, peering up at a tortured looking Joonmyun. He gave Joonmyun's tip a brief suck before pulling back with a devilish smile.

"Please," Joonmyun mewled, slightly thrusting up for nonexistent friction.

Baekhyun tilted his head. "What was that? I couldn't hear you hyung, you need to speak louder than that."

"Dammit, suck my cock Baekhyun, pleasepleaseplease-" Joonmyun babbled, and Baekhyun couldn't be more willing to help his hyung out.

Baekhyun wrapped his hand around his base before promptly going down on him.

"Fuck- yes, finally," Joonmyun gasped as Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks. Baekhyun kept bobbing his head, loving Junmyeon's taste and the moans that kept spilling from those delicious lips.

When Baekhyun felt Joonmyun's thighs start to tremble and clench around his head he finally decided to pull back, an audible pop sounding through the room.

"Baekhyun- why," Joonmyun whimpered, his voice cracking near the end.

"Lube," Baekhyun answered, as he pulled himself up to kiss Joonmyun again. Baekhyun heard Joonmyun fumble around as he tried not to break the kiss before pressing something cool into his hand.

"Good job kitten," Baekhyun groaned against Junmyeon's lips, and he sure didn't miss the way Joonmyun had shivered at the pet name.

Baekhyun poured lube onto his fingers and pressed a finger against Joonmyun's hole. He kept the pressure light, making sure he didn't enter yet.

"Baekhyun," Joonmyun practically sobbed as he grinded back against Baekhyun's finger, only for him to pull it back. "I need your cock in me right fucking now so stop teasing and prep me already!"

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well aren't you a feisty one, kitten."

Joonmyun moaned as Baekhyun finally, finally, breached his entrance.

"And since you've been taking this so well," Baekhyun murmured as he leaned down to press soft, chaste kisses on Joonmyun's stomach. "I think you deserve a reward. Turn around."

Excited at the prospect of a reward, Joonmyun quickly turned around, ass up and head pressed against the mattress. He felt Baekhyun parted his cheeks and Joonmyun felt him blow against his puckered hole.

"What a pretty pink," Joonmyun heard Baekhyun sigh out. "I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks."

Joonmyun let out a loud gasp when he felt Baekhyun's tongue prod at his hole, his whole body shuddering from the immense pleasure he was getting. Baekhyun continued to suck and lick before finally breaching Joonmyun's hole, loving the way Joonmyun pressed back for more.

Baekhyun pulled back and let out a quiet laugh when Joonmyun whined for more.

"Don't worry kitten, you'll get something better, bigger, then that," and that shut him up right away.

Two, three fingers later had Joonmyun absolutely wrecked as Baekhyun wouldn't stop pressing against the older's prostate, fascinated at the other's sensitivity. Baekhyun pulled out slowly, watched as Joonmyun tried to keep his fingers inside, before taking them out entirely.

"Kitten, are you ready?" Baekhyun asked as he lined up his cock against Joonmyun's hole. The latter nodded, but that wasn't what Baekhyun wanted. He held down Joonmyun's hips and made sure to grind against him, hard. "I said, are you ready for me to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow?"

"Yesyesyes, please fuck me already!" Joonmyun's breathy voice came out. "Fuck me until I can't fucking move- no, you better fuck me until I can't move!"

And Baekhyun could definitely go through with that promise as he pulled out slowly, just to slam back in.

"You're so fucking tight," Baekhyun hissed, setting a brutally fast pace as he watched himself pull out and enter Joonmyun's beautifully slick hole. "You just don't want to let my cock go, you fucking slut."

Joonmyun's sobs of pleasure were echoing throughout the room as his prostate kept getting hit and hit and it was too much, the heat in his stomach coiling, getting ready to burst on the sheets below him.

"Are you gonna come, kitten?" Baekhyun's ragged voice brushed against Joonmyun's ear and the older couldn't stop moaning if he tried, couldn't even understand the words that were coming out of the other's mouth. And Joonmyun couldn't hold it in anymore, the pleasure all building up, Baekhyun's nails scraping against his back, it was too much-

"Fuck, Joonmyun!" Baekhyun grunted as Joonmyun tightened around him, moaning Baekhyun's name. His thrusts got more and more erratic until he climaxed himself, making sure to bury his seed deep inside of his hyung.

Baekhyun's thrusts slowed down as he tried to prolong their orgasms. He pulled out and watched as his come dripped out of Joonmyun's hole.

"Sleep with me," Baekhyun heard Joonmyun mumble as he patted the space next to him.

"But-"

"We'll shower later," Joonmyun cut him off. Baekhyun felt a smile bloom on his lips as he gazed at the other, content.

Baekhyun flopped down next to him, cuddling against the other's chest. "Hey, you can only pay attention to me now, okay?"

Joonmyun let out a small laugh. "What about the other members?"

"No, only me," he whined, pawing at Joonmyun's matted bangs.

"But other people give you a lot of attention, so it's fine right?"

Baekhyun let out a little huff. "But they don't matter!"

Joonmyun's eyes widened in surprise. "They ... don't?"

Baekhyun nodded and pressed a chaste kiss against the leader's nose.

"They don't matter because I only need attention from you."


End file.
